


The grip of the Monarch

by Pink_pilgrim



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_pilgrim/pseuds/Pink_pilgrim
Summary: The Monarch ends up crashing one of Rusty's more private parties.





	The grip of the Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> a secret santa gift for a friend on Tumblr!

This had to have been the worst idea Rusty ever had.  
Having a Christmas party in the VenTech Tower with invitations sent out to people he knew.  
Of course, all the usual people showed up. The old Venture crew, Billy, Pete, Rose… Brock was there obviously.  
Hank was here, but Dean decided to stay at college for this year.  
Rusty was proud, his son was probably just so hard at work with studying and making something of himself.  
Orpheus and the rest of the Triad were here too.  
For once, Orpheus wasn’t doing any of his weird parlor tricks to draw attention to himse-  
Nevermind…  
He watched as he saw the cloaked man turn a houseplant into several snakes, impressing one Billy Whalen, who seemed to have a little too much to drink this evening. 

Fantastic.  
He took a hard sip of his spiked eggnog and turned to walk through the living room.  
At least his guests were having fun.  
He slipped through his company to walk out onto the balcony to get some fresh air and peace.  
At least lately he hadn't been harassed by The Monarch recently. 

“Rusty Venture!” he heard the familiar growl of a man dressed in yellow with a wing cape around his shoulders.  
He rolled his eyes and closed the balcony door behind him once he managed to step outside.  
Well, speak of the Devil.

The less he had to hear The Monarch’s voice, the better.  
He stepped out towards the railing and leaned an arm across the metal bar.  
He shifted his weight and gazed out across the still bustling New York City below.  
It felt like it had been years since he had seen the stars, but with all the lights below him, the sky seemed to be set at a permanent shade of dusk.  
He watched in the distance, a few ambulances weaved through traffic…  
He heard the balcony door open and he felt his skin prickle.  
He was about to glance over and see who it was, but he already had a feeling. 

 

“Ohhh i’ve got you at last Rusty!” the man's shrill voice rang out from behind him.  
The Venture just rolled his eyes and took another sip of nog.  
“Now is not the time Monarch...” Rusty grumbled.  
He was tired from setting everything up. Having to deal with his extended family and friends, the weeks of prep to make this damn tower Holiday ready.

He could hear the slow footsteps of the man getting closer.  
“My wife has seduced your bodyguard and my henchman has a sniper rifle locked on you! But from where?! you will never know-” he hissed in his most evil tone.  
He didn’t… Henchman 21 was still probably trying to get himself a good spot to camp out on… that or he forgot the rifle in the car.  
Rusty just sighed aloud and brought his hand up to rub his forehead impatiently.  
“Monarch. I get it.” Rusty groaned turning around to face the other man in his- very monarch butterfly themed x-mas sweater.  
It was a shame Rusty wasn’t having an ugly sweater contest, because…  
He would have found the winner.  
He himself was doing no better. He wore a loose green and red sweater with snowflakes pattern around it, over his most comfortable Speed Suit. Some of the snowflakes lighting up randomly.  
Hank chose this sweater and in turn chose to make his father suffer.  
No doubt this was getting donated to goodwill come February.  
He wanted to snicker at what The Monarch was wearing, but...  
He would just be reminded of himself. 

“Do you Rusty?!” the man exclaimed obnoxiously.  
“Because my hatred for you is an endless well, that i could just, reach over and push you into, at any second!” The Monarch was within arms length of him now, which meant that the butterfly themed villain pressed a finger to Rusty's chest and gave a gentle push.  
Rusty stumbled a bit.. Clearly he had a few too many spiked eggnog..  
“Hey!” Rusty swatted his hand away once he had his footing.  
“Knock it off.” the Venture hissed.  
“Never.” Monarch sneered and closed the space between himself and Rusty.  
Rusty paused, eyeing the other man down, now that they were basically nose-to-nose.

“You disgust me, I hate you and everything you are known for.” Monarch started.  
It was a speech Rusty had heard hundreds of times over.  
But something about this just seemed... Not as threatening.  
That or he was buzzed enough that he didn’t really care for the Monarch’s typical theatrics.  
“Yeah yeah- you want me to suffer in a Hell unlike I’ve ever experienced.” he rolled his wrist.  
“Get in friggin’ line.” he tossed a thumb over his shoulder and took another drink of his Eggnog. He was about to push the other man away from him to get some space until he felt hands grope his ass. 

Rusty jerked with surprise, the ice in his glass rattled, and the Monarch smirked in on him.. An evil grin he hadn’t seen until now.  
“I will make you suffer Rusty…” he could feel the man’s breath ghost over his cool skin.  
“I will make you suffer in the most unimaginable way..” Monarch was panicking.  
Rusty couldn’t tell..  
Rusty could feel the man’s hands squeeze his ass a bit tighter, dragging the Venture forward so their hips met.  
Rusty narrowed his eyes.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” 

The Monarch grinned, his slender hands explored Rusty’s ass.  
“Ohhhh but I would.” The Monarch hummed. His hand snaked around to touch up Rusty’s chest and slide up under the sweater, unzipping his speed suit slowly..  
He wanted to know if he could make the great, Rusty Venture crave him, like he craved seeing the man suffer by his hands..  
“I have you now..” he grinned, backing him against the railing so he couldn’t leave.  
He knew Rusty was in shock and with that, he was going to indulge himself..

He chuckled and dipped his skinny hand into the warm depths of Rusty’s speedsuit.  
Oh he hated the sight of him, but he still found himself pining for the man, despite his overwhelming distaste..  
But hearing the mans frail whimpers and the muted noises he made…  
The Monarch shivered visibly.  
He hadn’t expected that.  
They weren’t noises of fear or terror, yet…  
They were so enticing.  
Exciting.  
He could hear the gentle rattling of the ice in Rusty’s drink..  
He was surprised he didn’t try to pull away anymore or attempt to make an escape.  
Maybe one hand down the Ventures underwear had something to do with it.

Rusty, was frozen stiff. His eyes locked on the man in front of him... He couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him.  
He had been in strange encounters with the man before, but never to this degree…  
Why on earth did he not fight back though and why the hell was he pushing his hips forward like this?!  
The Monarchs damn palms were all too accepting of his growing need and the softest of sighs escaped his barely parted lips.  
“Y-you sunnova bitch.” Rusty finally peeped out, his face going bright red with realization.

The Monarch grinned, his hand slowly working over the shape usually tucked away in his underwear.  
No.. for now he was being unpacked and exposed so easily by the hands of his own enemy.  
Perfect humiliation for the Venture…  
Or- at least he would have hoped so.  
He felt the soft press of the man’s girth against his palm and curled his hand around him. The Monarch felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and a hushed groan escape his prey.  
No wasted effort, just the strange feeling of the damn redhead actually wanting to continue.  
Should he have stopped, or shoved a knife in his chest?  
Probably, but he didn’t…  
Instead he carried on with his slow stroking, soaking up the weak moans made by the man at his mercy.  
To have this level of control over him…  
He shuddered again and gripped hard onto his ass through his Speed Suit.  
He had control.

Perfect.

He had been dreaming of something this twisted since college, having Rusty in his hands like this.  
“You’re so weak, aren’t you Venture…” he hissed to the man in his hands.  
“So weak and desperate that you fall at the hands of The Monarch on a night like this.” he grinned, stroking over him slowly... Too slowly.  
He wanted Rusty to struggle with this.  
He wanted to feel him try to finish, but he would be refused at every inch... Every push.  
He heard the simple response from Rusty, watching his eyes close and a soft moan flutter from his lips.  
“Look at me!” he said suddenly, startling the shorter man into doing just that, looking up at his villainous counterpart.  
The Monarch narrowed his eyes at him and grinned like the sadist he was, and his slow stroking picked up into rough pumps…  
“You will be mine- You WILL be entranced by the spell of The Monarch.” he was doing this.  
Willingly...  
That was all The Monarch needed.

 

It had been two weeks since the incident..  
Rusty hadn’t really been as active as he typically was, his sass was a bit less prevalent and he kept disappearing off to his room more and more.  
After dealing with this… unusual Rusty, Brock cornered the man in the open livingroom.  
The boys were out that morning, Dean for College and Hank was, well… probably out walking around the gardens nearby.  
But for now, Brock's focus was on Thaddeus.  
“Doc. what the hell’s goin’ on..” he asked, his stern voice seemed to rattle Rustys head, the stunned bald man was cornered against the far east wall just beside the window and getting cozy with a houseplant that was somehow still alive, despite being neglected.  
“You’ve been actin’ freakin’ weird since that party- the hell happened?!” he asked.  
Rusty was at a loss.  
He honestly hadn’t know what had gotten into him.  
“Brock- I-” he started and frowned.  
He pressed a finger to his bottom lip staring at the black boulder that was the bodyguards chest.  
“I honestly… don’t know.” he looked up to him and a sinking feeling hit his gut.  
“Lately something’s been.” he rolled his wrists and his hands fell to his sides.  
“Off…”  
“You’re telling me Doc. you’ve been hidin’ away in your room more than Hank had since he got the freakin’ PS4.” Brock retorted and placed a hand on the wall beside the alleged super scientists head. 

Rusty's typically hardened face fell slightly… a look of deep rooted confusion washed over him and he ducked out from under Brocks arm.  
He stood beside the other and looked over to him.  
“I…” he groaned, unable to formulate the words...  
How on earth could he explain what happened that night. His arch nemesis had him pinned outside of the tower, vulnerable and exposed.  
How on earth could he ever come forward to Brock Samson about thinking back to the night… craving the feeling of the cold air against his clammy skin, the bastard Monarchs voice speaking to him in such a slightly threatening manner.  
He couldn’t find it in himself to admit it.  
Admit that it thrilled him.  
Admit that maybe- just maybe the idea of being at your enemies mercy like that turned Rusty freakin’ Venture on.  
There was something so strange, yet enticing about the situation that it made him shudder visibly.  
“Brock I-. ah crap... “ he swore and his brow furrowed, thick fuzzy eyebrows fell down into a hard line.  
“Doc- are you alright?” Brock asked. He had turned himself around to face Rusty and was now slowly walking over to him.  
The man placed a hand on his shoulder and Rustys frame hitched slightly, honestly not expecting the gesture of comfort.  
The Venture looked over to him and placed his petite hand on Samsons.  
The bodyguard was genuinely concerned for him at it showed on his familiar face.  
“What- what do you do when you WANT something… or someone you probably shouldn’t…?” he asked, his blue eyes turned to the floor.  
This time, it was Samson’s turn to scowl, trying to mull over the thoughts in his head.  
Sure he had spent years and years pining after Molotov and few other women he hadn’t conquered, but this was Rusty.  
Brock removed his hand slowly and rubbed the back of his own neck with it.. Scratching a spider bite just under his mullet.  
“I uh- Shit Doc... I usually go in and get it.” he shrugged, knowing Rusty didn’t have the same kind of Bravado as he did, nor the same opportunity to have as many women as he did.  
“Why.. is that what’s eatin’ ya?” he asked, lowering his arm to his side.

Rusty glanced over to him.. The man was giving him an apologetic look- and for what? Brock hadn’t a clue.  
“I think I… want to be kidnapped again.” he said softly.  
“By the- By the Monarch.” he turned to face him. His bodyguard. The man who was hired to protect him, from the exact thing he wanted.  
“Begpardon?” Brock asked, an eyebrow arched, clearly confused and bewildered by what his employer just told him.  
“You willingly want to be kidnapped… by your arch.” Brock spoke aloud for clarification.  
The slow nod from Rusty was rewarded with a bewildered groan.  
“You can’t be serious-” the brick wall of a man was about to go off.  
“No- I…” Rusty cut him off. He could use this.  
“No- no. I just miss the old days of uh- being dragged out to the jungles or uh- having to outwit him.” though there usually wasn’t ever much they had to outwit.  
The monarch was a mess on the best of days.  
“Is- there a way we could set something up?” he asked softly.  
“F-for old time sake?” he asked, his nasally voice softened just enough.  
“Please?” 

Brock eyed his employer as if he were asking to sign away every penny to his name before Brock sighed nd rubbed his forehead.  
If it would get Rusty out of this weird state then..  
“Fine. I’ll go call the Guild or something-” he muttered and walked past him.  
Maybe a little action would have been good for the both of them.  
Or.. at least for Rusty.  
A smile bloomed on his face as he watched Brock walk by to track down his phone.


End file.
